Rogues
Coming of Misery - Paint It Red, Aspects, Nothing To Fear.., Rogues, Wolves At The Door. Rogues is an upcoming story involving Misery and three rogue Absolutes known as Bloody Mary, Violence and Thirst. The greatly reviled Eodians will also be making their return in this story. Prologue It began long ago, when the universe was still young and the first act of war was waged by the Eodians - a former race of swamp-dwellers who grew restless as a dark presence swept over creation, poisoning their minds and ultimately causing them to drive their peaceful neighbors, the Plinyax, to near extinction. It was due to this war that the Powers That Be decided to intervene with the running of creation and banished the Eodians to the edge of the universe while forcibly removing the dark presence from the minds of the infant races of the universe - they also bestowed upon these races languages so as to speak with words instead of violence. Yet even as the Powers That Be began to unknowingly pave the way for their own destruction two dark beings escaped their presence - watching as the great war against Misery began and manifesting after Misery was spread across the universe and the seeds of despair were implanted into the minds of sentient beings. The twins named themselves Violence and Bloody Mary respectively, introducing themselves to Misery they found themselves shunned as she opted to join the Dark Ones rather than engage in a dangerous free-style existence. Yet as Misery lost touch with these rogue entities they found many other like-minded entities and formed alliances as they swept across the multiverse much as their estranged "sister" did. However the trio never did acknowledge each other, despite numerous future encounters, that was until recently.. Chapter 1 It all began in a seedy bar known as the Last Resort - a place that was infamous for catering to demons, half-breeds and dangerous superhumans: many of which were both visibly and mentally distorted and shunned by normal society. At the bar was a lobster-like humanoid who performed his job with amazing ease despite a lack of fingers, large claws managing to pour drinks and serve customers while also ensuring that even the most aggressive of customers would think twice about physical confrontation. Sitting down at a chair was a young man with long greasy black hair and pale skin, although young he had a thick beard and his general appearance was that of a scruffy individual - yet he seemed surprisingly human for a visitor to the Last Resort. The door swings open with a bang ''and a shady figure walks in, also surprisingly human, yet he seemed to give off an aura of pure power that caused several to back warily away from him, except for one unfortunate drunkard with scaly skin who made the mistake of harassing him; with one punch that was barely visible, the man slugged the drunk, who flew across the bar, slamming into a wall and collapsing, unconscious. The long-haired man didn't even blink at this - the other members of the bar reacting in ways that vary from fear to looks that suggest they would try to attack at any point: as usual the lobster-like humanoid at the bar did nothing, as far as he was concerned as long as fists and claws were directed away from himself violence was just a part of the experience at the Last Resort. The shady figure who had just arrived wore black, torn baggy pants, a tank top, and had a metal tag around his neck that on close inspection, read ''Project Revelation: Subject Seven. ''His eyes were near colorless, and his hair was unruly. He looked more like a thug than anything. He approached the lobster-like barman. "Give me the strongest thing you have." he said in a quiet, but powerful voice. The barman soon began pouring a glowing green liquid into a glass and served it with surprising speed - as he did this the door swung open once more as a new figure entered the bar in the form of yet another human male, this time dressed in the style of an Old Western cowboy. "..Vice Lone? is that you? I thought I told you to stay out of here!" the lobster-like humanoid yelled out, once again the man with long hair didn't bother responding as he read from a large book he had set out on the counter. The figure who had just ordered the green drink glanced at the cowboy-ish man for a split second before turning away and walking to a vacant seat. Sitting not too far from the others was a woman dressed in a flowing white dress, her skin also pure white as was her long hair - her eyes however were pure black and as she sat she was forever playing with a piece of torn cloth, moving the fabric between her fingers as she stared at the new faces without a word. "I reckon you ought to treat me with some respect Octo - after all, it ain't a part 'till I show up.." the figure replied as he walked over to the bar. "I'm warning you Vice! one more step and I'm calling the cops!" the lobster-like humanoid warned. "..cops? you think men in uniform are going to stop me? I don't think you know who you're dealing with, Octo.." Vice said dangerously. The man who ordered the green beverage downed the entire drink in one swig, at did not appear at all to be phased by it's potentcy. He watched the proceedings with interest, while absent-mindedly twirling the metal tag around his neck between his fingers; the tag that bore the number seven, the digit that he used for a name. The woman continued to play with a piece of torn cloth as she looked away from the crowds, keeping silent. Octo watched Vice with concern as he stayed behind the bar, several patrons stood up and barred the way as they advanced upon Vice as if to throw him out only for Vice to grin widely and before the men could react he had leapt over and had one of them by the throat from behind, the others backing away in fear as he tugged on his victim dangerously: "..it's a violent world, you see.. especially for people like us.. the only people who are going to help us is ourselves.. now.. you ready for this?" Vice said, then promptly snapped his victim's neck with an audible crack - which stunned even the hardened patrons: mainly due to how casually Vice dropped his victim to the floor, as if killing was as natural as breathing. "How... pointless." Seven said aloud, standing up from his seat and watching Vice with hollow eyes. Octo went under the counter for a moment before resurfacing with a shotgun, firing wildly at Vice as the patrons fled in all directions - however Vice simply walked forward as the shotgun fire bounced off him, not even damaging his clothing as his grin intensified: "..I would like a beer, Octo.. not too bitter now.. you know.. the regular..". "Fuck that." Seven said boredly as he suddenly leapt over the table blindingly fast and threw a bone-shattering kick at Vice. Vice grins as Seven's kick simply bounces off him, like hitting a solid steel wall - the figure coming to a stop as he looks to Seven and shakes his head: "..I reckon you don't have a clue who you're dealing with, partner..". The long haired man had already disappeared at this point, carefully making his way over towards Vice and Seven, mindful to keep himself as hidden as possible as he prepares to pounce Vice from behind. Seven reounded; planting his feet on the ground, he threw a solid punch toward Vice. Vice catches Seven's fist and smirks, twisting his arm before releasing Seven's fist - his eyes filled with unnatural malice: "..that the best you got? don't bother answering.. you and me both know it's not.. Seven..". Seven was stunned; there was never an obstacle that he couldn't smash through with his enhanced strength, and Vice had simply blown off his attacks like they were nothing. Most people would likely have fled at this point, but not Seven, whose instincts told him to keep fighting. He threw himself toward Vice with renewed vigor. "I... Will... Not... LOSE!" he snarled, punctuating each word with a shattering blow. Vice shakes his head then lazily hits Seven across the room, pointing a finger towards himself like a child playing make-believe "Bang!" he says, pulling the finger back like a gun: as he does so the area nearby explodes as if hit by a small bomb. "..enough.." a dark voice echoes across the room, the area suddenly becoming engulfed in shadow as a new presence manifests - Vice stopping as he looks up to see a cloaked figure dressed in red hovering nearby, glowing yellow eyes staring right back at Vice without blinking. "What do you want?" Seven growls at the newcomer. The figure simply ignores Seven as it drifts over to Vice, those yellow eyes staring deep into his own as the dark voice echoes "..I wish to speak with your sister, Violence - the one they call Bloody Mary..". Vice snorts slightly ad folds his arms as he stares right back at the cloaked figure "..why would one of Oblivion's lap-dogs want to talk to a Rogue? Don't you have some cosmic law to worry about?". The cloaked figure's eyes spark suddenly, causing Vice to pause "..do I look like the type to worry?". Vice frowns and clicks his fingers, disappearing in a cloud of smoke "..wait here, I'll go get her..". "DON'T IGNORE ME!" Seven roars, grabbing a table and hurling it at the cloaked, red figure. Suddenly the cloak falls off the figure to reveal an image of Thirteen, only his features are all colored red - save glowing yellow eyes - shattering the table with one hand as he smirks: "..you always were the failure, Seven - now stand down before you embarass yourself more than you already have..". "SHUT UP!" Seven screamed, lunging at Thirteen with more vigor. As this chaos occurs the mysterious woman appears behind the long-haired man and places her hand on his shoulder, "''do not attack - this is not a battle that can be won by fist or kick.. I sense power from this "Vice".. a power that comes from beyond the stars.." she warns. "Really? what was your first guess? wait.. he was going to get someone else.. for that spirit.. this isn't good.." the long-haird man notes, turning to Seven as he makes a motion "Hey! STOP! They are feeding on your aggression - the more you fight, the more they mess with your -". The long-haired man is silenced quickly as Vice returns, holding him up with one hand by the neck - at his side is a truly evil looking being, which could only be Bloody Mary.. the feminine figure giving a bone-chilling smile towards the White Lady. As soon as Bloody Mary and Vice appear on the scene the image of Thirteen disappears, the cloaked figure resuming her normal form as she passes through Seven like a phantom - once again ignoring his seemingly futile attacks. Seven clenches his fists, before turning around and smashing a nearby table to pieces with a single punch to vent his frustration. "Misery.." Bloody Mary states, finally giving a name to the mysterious figure that comes to a stop nearby. Vice tosses the long-haired man to one side as he heads over and spits on the ground by Misery's feet, "..don't think this means we're friends - we're only helping you because Evil put in a good word for you..". Misery simply continues to hover in place as she speaks, eyes glowing yellow "..you are a reckless child, Violence - yet necessary for our success.. Bloody Mary, let us leave this place..". Sure enough with a nod of her head Bloody Mary vanishes, the other figures following like ghosts - leaving behind confusion and anger in their wake.. "So we have it.. those were Absolutes.. embodiments of universal concepts - you were like insects attempting to overpower a mountain.." the mysterious woman notes, appearing once more next to the long-haired man and offering a hand to help him up, she also looks towards Seven as if scanning his very being. "Don't call me an insect," said Seven, barely containing his frustration. "Then understand this.. Seven.. if you seek to win this battle you will have to accept the fact you can not do so alone - furthermore, you will have to learn restraint.. or you will fail.." the mysterious woman replies, still holding her hand out to the long-haired man and seeming to know more about events that she should: though perhaps not surprising as she is clearly not human.. or even humanoid.. seeming more supernatural in nature. Category:Storyarcs Category:Supernatural Category:Dark Category:Crisis